Vying For The Crown
by StarlightLover
Summary: Electus Season. The last time it happened was for Lord Tashio's marriage. Ten females of the land are chosen but only one can wear the crown. Now its time for Sesshomaru's season. Rin is just trying to make a living while trying to reach her dreams. The last place she wants to be is as part of the Electus court. But once elected the only way out is by Sesshomaru's command. AU.


**A|N: **Ok so here's a little backstory. This is an AU/post-apocalyptic (think feudal era but with technology no corporations/wall street etc, each city/place has its own system.)...Japan went through a terrible power struggle between the different lords (East, West, North ,South) trying to conquer or defend their lands. Lord Tashio's ancestors saw how much death and destruction was happening and with the advice of his council , he closed his borders. No one from the outside could be trusted, for every lord waned the others land. So when the time came for his children to marry, he gave hope to the people. He enacted a tradition named Electus. Where 10 females were chosen and put through certain tests to see if she was worthy to rule. The final victor being chosen from the prince himself. Now its Sesshomaru's time to continue tradition...so who will he choose?

**Chapter 1**

"Rin! Lady Ada just personally called. She loved the work you did for her friend and wants to hire your services. She wanted to know if you are free next weekend."

"Yes tell her I'm free!" I smile as I hear Kagome respond back, as I go back to finishing my latest design that I was hired to make. I have always loved designing my own clothes and by some miracle I was able to push my fears aside a start offering my services. At first I would make them as gifts for some of my friends and neighbors. Then I received my first client by word of mouth. My last client had been a well known socialite that needed a gown for the Royal Spring Gathering. Now thanks to her I had been receiving new clients. Not many but definitely more than I ever expected.

"Ok. Here is Lady Ada's information. She said to call her back whenever you are free to confirm the meeting with her." Kagome placed the piece of paper in my planner and sat down across from me. Her smile the biggest I had ever seen.

"I'm so happy for you Rin. I told you not to worry, and now look at all you have accomplished! To have a client like Lady Ada is a huge opportunity. Next thing you know, you will be designing an entire collection for the Queen!" I laugh as I hear the statement.

"Now that would be a dream, but I don't think Queen Izayoi needs a designer. She is already a very stylish person."

My main focus at this point was to help out Kagome and her family making ends meet. I met Kagome when we went to the same University. She was studying Business while I was taking Art. We became fast friends and consider each other family. When we graduated Kagome applied to Grad school while I tried to find work doing what I loved. Drawing and painting. Of course reality struck and I had to get a side job. I could barely afford the rent I had to pay for a room, when Kagome offered the spare room at her place at a much lower cost. At first I refused because I didn't want to be such an imposition for them, but then Kagome brought her mother I couldn't say no to her. It was Mrs. Higurashi who began to encourage me about bringing my designs to life.

I remember the first time she suggested it, I was left speechless. My rough sketches were from outfits that I had seen others wearing on the street and I would take them and in my opinion improve them. Mrs. Higurashi showed me the basics on how to construct my design. Learning to sew, how to use different techniques, measuring, how to mold certain fabrics. When I had learned everything I could from her she introduced me to her friend that used to own her own boutique store. I guess the elder lady saw something in my original designs that she agreed to be my mentor.

Now a year later, I had a small but growing list of clients.

"That reminds me, Rin did you ever receive your passport? Lady Ada lives in the western kingdom and in order to cross into their land you need to be approved." Kagome said as she stopped looking through my sketch book and waited for my reply.

"Yes. I just got it yesterday. Since it was the first time I applied they only approved me for one year. Thats ok, I hope that after a year I will have enough clients that the cost won't really matter."

After many wars, and watching many suffer. Lord Tashio's ancestors decided to close the borders and help the people living in his land. Bringing safety to their lives without the threat of others destroying their homes. The citizens acceded in making the Lord and his family the rulers. Instead of Lord of the Western lands he became known as King of the Western Kingdom. The only problem with that was the reaction of the neighboring lands. They became furious with the new border and changes. They began to attack the Western Kingdom in their defiance and continued ever since. Where Kagome and I live was just south of the Western border.

Putting the last detail on the cocktail dress in my hands, I hold it out for inspection. "Ok, I think this is done." I say and head over to my designer mannequin. I put the dress on the mannequin and take a few steps back. Kagome comes to stand next to me as we both look over the dress. "Rin, I don't know how you come up with such different pieces each time you get a new client. They are all so amazing but I am starting to see the little details that make it say its designed by you. Whoever your client is will fall in love."

I give a relieved laugh as I turn to look at Kagome. "I hope so. She has so far been the most difficult client I've had. She is so indecisive about everything so I hope she likes it. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you before I go call Lady Ada. Could you help me deliver some of the mittens and scarfs I made for the Center tonight. I usually ask Sota but he already has plans today."

"Of course, Rin. You don't need to ask just tell me at what time. I know how much that place means to you." I thank Kagome and head to the living room. Ever since the first design I made, I would use the scraps and left over material to create mittens, blankets and scarfs for the kids over at The Haven Center for Children.

When my parents past away in an accident, I was sent to Haven Center where all orphans went. I was one of the lucky kids that their parents had left a small inheritance. The people at Haven Center were very nice and helpful. I will forever feel indebted to them because the Center was created by a family who couldn't have children and so they transformed their farmhouse to occupy many orphans. They survived through donations and their small crops because all the government gave them was an exception from paying taxes and that was only after a long investigation.

I smiled as all the memories came flashing back. Heading over to my phone to call back Lady Ada, I remember to make some extra socks for the kids.

* * *

**_The following weekend..._**

"Thank you so much contacting me Lady Ada, I just hope you like the designs I brought with me."

Lady Ada is a very elegant female. She is a dog demoness and had her chestnut hair tied up in a tight bun. She wore a cream colored skirt and silky white top.

"I'm confident in your creations Miss Rin. The work I saw in the piece you made for Miss Krista was so intricately made and the attention to detail was impeccable. That piece wasn't just a dress, it was art."

I could feel my face heat up from the compliments. I was still taken aback whenever people would express their appreciation toward my designs because it had been a risk when I took a chance to put my art on hold and focus on a career path that could help me making a living.

Before I was able to respond with gratitude, the door to the room opens and in enters a girl who I suspect is a little younger than me. Her honey brown hair was wavy and stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing slacks and a flowy peach shirt. She walks to Lady Ada with an air that is seen on most wealthy kids.

Like they were the greatest person on the planet.

The girl came up to Lady Ada and kissed her on the cheek. I could easily tell that she was Lady Ada's daughter because it was like looking at a younger version of her. They both turned to look at me once they were done greeting each other.

"Miss Rin, this is my daughter Akira. If all goes well, the design shall be for her."

I give her a small smile and do a little bow. Akira flashes a big smile and tells me she's very excited to work with me and design her dress. Before she continued with the suggestions I pulled out my sketch book and presented it her.

"These are the three pieces I created with the information you gave me over the phone. I incorporated the details and added a few things just to make it stand out more."

I am always nervous when I present my designs to potential clients for the first time. So instead of prolonging the torture, I get right to the point. They look over the first two designs with approving gestures but its when they flip the page that I hold my breath.

Their eyes widened and Akira's jaw dropped open slightly. I had to clasp my hands together to keep from fidgeting. The waiting had my heart beating faster.

"Oh my goodness! This is it! Mother please, its perfect! I'll be the talk of the whole charity event and its exactly to your standards. Classy but impacting! Miss Rin I love this last design."

I had taken a different path for the last design. Instead of creating all three designs with a plunging V down the front since it was the signature look for the season. I decided to make the gown over-the-shoulder, with a flower design. While the back was completely bare except for three strands of jewels that continued from the shoulder and running across the back. I had also added a train and slit that would show off her right leg. A deep plum color was chosen because it was my favorite and Lady Ada had said purple was one of the preferred colors.

"Very well and I must agree with my daughter. I actually love all three, so I will take them. I will have to say that the third design is the one we will use for the charity event, so I will need it in two weeks. The others are no rush. If that is doable?" Lady Ada asks.

"Yes, of course." I respond before thinking it through. The gown was so detailed that I knew it would take me almost a month to complete but if I didn't sleep I could make it.

_I guess I'm not sleeping for two weeks._

"Perfect. I do have a few requests. For the jewels, I want one strand to be regular diamonds, the other pink diamonds and the other rubies. Did I mention that you will have to be present at the event with us?"

"No. You didn't My Lady." I whisper as I start to panic from hearing that suggestion. Why would I need to be there? I have a lot on my plate and now I have to worry about getting ready for a party. I knew that the more wealthy people of the Western Kingdom would be present at this event and expected to purchase only the best. impossible so I was ready to accept the challenge.

"Very well. We will have a fitting two days before the event. It has been a pleasure meeting you and I'm excited to see the finished product. I know my daughter will be the best dressed there with your design Mrs. Rin." I smile and give a small bow two the two ladies. The daughter praised my work and excitement right before rushing to leave to say that she had to share the news with her friend.

Lady Ada had given me a much greater advance than what I originally ask for, so now the first stop was to the fabrics shop to get one of the most important orders of my life ready and complete.

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

"Oh kami, I can't do this." My stomach was rolling at the thought that in less than two hours I would have to mingle and stand beside my design as some of the most important people determined if it is worth paying a ridiculous amount from an unknown designer. Especially when the said design didn't follow what was "in" at the moment.

"Rin, the hard part is over. You finished the gown and your clients were completely blown away by what you created. You didn't slave away two weeks of your life just to back out now." I knew Kagome was right. I had asked her to give me a ride to Lady Ada's, and now I was stuck inside the car with the worry of disappointing my clients. I knew they wanted the gown to be one of the high earning gowns because it would catch the Queen's attention, since it was her charity event. The Queen was known to make an appearance but never stayed for very long.

"If that isn't reason enough think of the Center. This charity event can bring you so much more work and you can have more flexibility about the types of clothing you want to make the kids at the Center."

That statement from Kagome snapped me back. She was right, my clients wouldn't have hired me if they didn't believe in my design. I take a deep breath and pull back my shoulders. I turn to Kagome and give her a quick hug and thank you. As I get out of the car and approach the house, I look down to make sure I look as put together as I could. Lady Ada had asked me wear something that represents my collection and a connection to Akira's gown. So I went ahead and made a simple black cocktail dress that ended just above my knees. It had a less dramatic flower on my shoulder and the fabric was mainly chiffon with a few rhinestones. My makeup was simple with dark red lipstick and a messy but classy bun and a thin headband.

As I was shown in the first thing I see is Akira at the top of the stairs and my smile widens. She looks stunning, her honey brown hair cascading over one shoulder with dramatic makeup. My worries vanish because I can honestly say that my work looks like a piece of art that was perfectly crafted for its owner.

"Your work is stunning Miss Rin. You will definitely be hearing from us very soon. Thank you, you have made my daughter very happy." Lady Ada says as she stands next to me. Akira sees us and rushes down. I'm about to bow but Akira engulfs me into a crushing hug. As she pulls back she keeps thanking me for the dress until her mother finally announces that its time to go to the event. I feel the worry coming back but I force it back down as we all head to the limo.

The event was called Dress to Impress. All the proceeds would go to help families affected by the war. Queen Izayoi had started it a year after her marriage to the king after she saw there was no means for soldiers and their families once they returned.

Akira was glowing with happiness from the moment she walked in. She got many compliments and some designers were envious that they hadn't thought of making a gown like hers. When we went to sign in I was completely terrified because usually the Queen is at the table observing each gown. The designer of the dress must stand beside their creation, so of course the Queen could talk to you.

To my surprise, she wasn't there. Just her panel of judges. Once we had signed in we were asked to go backstage and prepare for the runway show and auction. Once there we were filled in one how the event would take place.

"Attention everyone! As you may have seen, the Queen has decided to do something different this year. Usually there are only two awards received. The best dressed and the Charity winner who's gown is bought for the highest amount. This year she has add one more prize, she calls it The Queens gift. She will reveal the prize to only the winner at the appropriate time, but a winner will be chosen at the end of the day. This prize is open to everyone."

The murmuring commenced as all the ladies were giddy with excitement, everyone trying to think of what special gift the Queen would offer.

"Now I want everyone to enjoy themselves and smile. Please make sure you're in the correct order and designers remember you will be walking out with your design for the final presentation at the end."

From that moment everything was a blur. People were running around doing last minute checks. Touch ups and breathing. By the time it was finally time for the designer's to accompany the design, I was on autopilot. Akira held my hand as we both followed the line of ladies. My outfit was one of the more simple ones but it was only one of the few that had a connection to the high fashion gown that belonged to the designer. I smile as we reach the end, trying not to squint when my heart speeds up as I see Queen Izayoi right in front of the runway. She has a smile on her face as she clasps along with the rest of the audience. I don't realize what I'm doing until I seen Akira follow my lead and bowing with me. The Queen's smile widens and nods back at us. When we reach backstage and look at the monitor, I realize that now everyone behind us is doing more lavish bows and curtsies for the Queen.

"That was very smart idea Rin! Now we have caught the attention of the Queen and have a better chance of winning her prize!" She hugs me once more before I can respond. She leads me back to the main room, where we find her mother.

"Oh my darling you were magnificent! Miss Rin, I am pleased to say that you have made an impression on some of the people here and they wish to meet you. So let us eat first and I will be happy to introduce you to them.

The rest of the time passed fairly quickly. I was introduced to so many people, that my head had begun to hurt. There was non-stop conversations and questions about my work and how long I had been working. When I finally had a break, I took full advantage. The event was being hosted at one of Queen's locations. I had seen a small garden and was pleased to see it was empty. I walked into the hedge maze and looked for a place to sit and rest. As I turn the corner, I see that its an open space with a beautiful koi pond. Flowers are everywhere of every color. Two big cherry blossom trees are also in the vicinity. I'm walking into the scene when I hear movement over to my left.

My heart stops as I gasp. I quickly look down and bow so low before speaking to apologize to Queen Izayoi for intruding.

"Please you don't have bow. This place is free for the guests to walk through. I just needed to have a few minutes of peace."

I don't know how to respond so I simply nod and give a small smile as I finally bring myself to look at her. She is beautifully dressed in a traditional kimono, her hair has a modern up do that brings a fresh look to a classic piece. I look around once more and feel like I should respond. So I say what has been on my mind since I saw her garden.

"You have a very beautiful sanctuary. I would love to have my own garden someday, flowers of every kind. It makes me wish I had a pencil and my sketchpad."

"Oh, you draw? I believe you are Rin Saitama. You designed Lady Akira's gown for tonight."

_Oh stupid Rin! You're supposed to introduce yourself to the Queen!_

"I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself! But yes I am she and please call me Rin. I draw but my preference is painting. I love it." My hand was itching for something so I could capture this lovely garden. The Queen approach me as she continued the conversation.

"I see. Did you take any classes?" I was surprised that she was still continuing the conversation. I thought she would have rather I left her alone. Not wanting to be rude, I respond honestly.

"Yes, I did. I actually did quiet a few internships at the Institute before earning my degree in Traditional Art and Design. The reality of my situation was that there weren't that many offers for work so I chose my second love, design. I started designing clothes for friends and now I'm here. I still can't believe it."

The Queen laughs softly as she comes to stand beside me. I turn to smile at her as she speaks. "Well I can. The gown you designed was flawless, but not only that. You were able to put yourself in that dress. Just by looking at it I can see how hard you worked and how much attention you focus on the slightest detail. You are classy but are also daring. The final piece was the flower which I believe is more of a signature, for you love of natural beauty. So I will say that you deserve to be here more than some."

I was left speechless. The Queen had noticed so much of what I wanted my collection to be based on if I was ever able to create one. The most I was able to produce was a whispered thank you before clearing my throat and saying it clearer.

"Now, I am curious to see your art. If your designs are impressive, I believe your artwork is flawless. I would love to meet with you tomorrow."

_OH KAMI! The Queen has just invited me to meet her!? Yes! YES! _

My immediate agreement is on the tip of my tongue when my plans for tomorrow hit me. The Haven Center is having their monthly birthday celebrations and I had gifts for each child who's birthday was this month. I promised to bring them something special. So with a heavy heart I address the Queen.

"You do me such a great honor, your Majesty. I would love to meet with you but unfortunately I already have a really important commitment tomorrow. I promised ten children from the ages of five to fourteen that I would come tomorrow to celebrate their birthdays. Its the first time I had enough money to make them each a present, since The Haven Center only provides a cake. I'm truly sorry, but I just can't miss it. I hope you understand."

The Queen seems a bit shocked and surprised by my response but then she gifts me with the warmest smile. Her hands lift and she places then on shoulders.

"Don't trouble yourself, Miss Rin. We will schedule it for another time. Birthdays only happen once a year in a child's life, so its important they know how special they are on that day. Please enjoy and stay as long as you like, I must be getting back for the closing ceremonies. I'm glad to have met you Miss Rin."

I make a small bow and she walks back to the event. I find a bench and think back on our conversation. I didn't expect the Queen to be so down to earth. It brings me hope that the war will cease with her by the King's side. I don't know how long I stay there but I turn as I hear footsteps approaching. It was one of the workers, a handsome male with dark hair and a design on the side of his face signifying that he was a wolf demon. Except instead of wearing a red tux, this one was dressed in a white tux.

"My lady, I was advised to alert you that the event is coming to an end. The final ceremonies are about to begin."

"Thank you so much. I'll be on my way." I get up and brush my dress clean just in case. As I look up, he is holding out his arm to me. I'm so confused by the gesture but I slowly place my hand through it. He gives me a smile as we begin to walk. It isn't till we're back in the maze that I realize I would have gotten lost if not for this male.

"My name is Nikolaus, I'm the royal family's assistant. The Queen asked me to see you safely back and to let you know that you should expect a call from her very soon. Something about art."

I smile as we reach the stairs that lead back to the hall. "Thank you Nikolaus. I am very grateful for the assistance because I honestly don't think I would have found my way back, I would have probably climbed over the hedges." His face is so unexpected that I laugh at seeing his reaction. He eventually laughed with me when he realizes its just a joke.

We say our goodbye's and I go to look for Lady Ada. I see Akira beaming on stage with a sash and holding a bouquet of flowers.

_I guess she won one of the prizes._

I smile and continue to look around the crowd when suddenly I hear my name through the speakers. Which is followed by many gasps, some burst into tears. I frown in confusion as I look up on stage. The lady is hold up a card, and looking through the crowd. When she finally spots me she smiles and points to me to come up. People begin to step back and I slowly start to walk toward the stage. I look toward Akira and her eyes are wide as she covers her mouth with her free hand. Once I reach the top of the stage the announcer pulls me to the center.

"Congratulations to Miss Rin Saitama. The winner of The Queen's Special Gift prize!"

As soon as I hear the word I understand why everyone either looks confused, angry, sad, or envious. No one expected a designer to win this prize let alone a nobody. I'm speechless and feel like my body is doing everything on its own. Accepting the flowers, smiling, bending down so a small tiara is placed on my head. More talking and smiling.

When we are finally release and they call the event over, I'm still shocked. I'm about to head toward where Lady Ada and Akira are standing when Nikolaus stops in front of me.

"Since you are the winner of the prize the Queen would like to formally congratulate you."

"Ok, but I came here with Lady Ada-"

Before I could continue, Nikolaus had snapped his fingers and a waiter came rushing.

"Please advise Lady Ada that Ms. Rin will be given transportation. She is needed else where."

The waiter nods and walks off.

"Now that that is taken care of, let me show you the way."

_I guess that's the only choice I have. _

So much has happened tonight and now I have to meet with the Queen about the prize I won. Taking a deep breath I shove the large bouquet of roses into Nikolaus's arms. They were too heavy to hold. He laughs as he adjusts his hold on them.

"Ok, lead the way."

* * *

**A|N: I hope you enjoyed it! For now I'm leaving the rating T but it might change to M! Just a heads up, I'll let you know if that happens.:))**


End file.
